


Two Robins

by Mithen



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds himself back in the Manor for the first time in years, watching the newest Robin pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Robins

Jason watches Damian pace back and forth across the soft Persian carpet. He leans against the desk as casually as possible, but--truth be told, which he certainly won't to the little brat--he's uncomfortable. He hasn't been back to the Manor in a long time, and he's still not sure he's made the right decision in patching things up with the old man.

He'll miss killing people, that's for sure.

Damian eyes him sidewise in between laps. Probably here to make sure he doesn't steal any of the fancy books. Jason picks up one at random, old leather and faded gilt, and leafs through the pages, pretending to read.

"I do not wish to go back to my mother," Damian says suddenly.

Jason doesn't look up from his book. "Can't say I blame you. She's pretty crazy." He should know.

"You worked with her."

"For a little while."

Damian paces some more. He stops, looking out the window at the darkness. "What if I can't...keep ahold of myself? Of the good in myself? I don't know if I'm strong enough."

Jason struggles to keep his face impassive. _Bizarre little brat, all prickles and then suddenly, bang--_ "You're a Robin," he says. "You'll do what you have to do."

"But you understand," Damian says, and Jason refuses to meet his eyes, eyes that are far too old for a child's. He wonders if his eyes looked like that.

"Maybe," he says after a while, all the satisfaction he'll give the kid.

"Grayson doesn't understand," says Damian. "He's too good."

Jason makes a sound that is half-scoff, half-agreement.

Damian plants his feet and crosses his arms, glaring. "But if I know one person understands, maybe I can do it." He drops his eyes. "Mother will just try to keep killing them. Father, Pennyworth. Grayson. Only I can stop it." He drew a deep breath. "It's just that being Robin is something...special. I do not want to lose it."

Jason clears his throat. What he says next is the truest thing he knows, for better or for worse. "You never do, kid."


End file.
